Reasoning
by Cervella
Summary: Drew finally confessed to May, but she has doubts. Oneshot.


Just a short ContestShipping drabble. I don't own Pokemon. I'm just a small author :D Blablabla enjoy the edited version.

* * *

**Reasoning**

* * *

**Disbelieve**

"You said you love me, is that true?"

"Why in the world would I lie to you know, Airhead? It's nothing I can do something about either."

**Fangirls**

"But Drew, you know that if we were in a relationship, your fangirls would tear me apart, right? I don't know, if I can handle being chased around all day and run for my life."

"I know places to hide."

**Nickname**

"You can't start calling me random months anymore, you should at least remember the name of your girlfriend."

"Only if you stop calling me Grasshead, October."

**Attitude**

"If you want me to be your girlfriend, you know that you can't tease me all the time. It's getting on my nerves and could result into arguments."

"But I thought you love me because of it...see you're blushing."

**Prank**

"Don't come one day and tell me that it was just some sort of prank. It's not funny and no-"

"I'm serious with this kind of stuff."

**Roses**

"So the roses you always gave to me...were they really for me? Or where they for Beautifly after all?"

"...(sigh)... you."

**Rivals**

"But we are rivals and what would we do if we were at the Grand Festival, facing each other. Wouldn't we distract each other? I couldn't accept it, if I won just because you weren't focusing on the match."

"You have to get your last ribbon first, before you can worry about beating me."

**Anger**

"You may have noticed, but I do have a small anger problem sometimes. If you can't handle...Oh, the rose is beautiful. Thank you. Drew."

"I'm glad you have such a small attention span."

**Daddy**

"My dad is quite...what is the right word...protective. Yes, protective! He doesn't like it when I'm dating boys or boys looking at me in general. He has quite the temper and that one guy got a punch in his face because he touched my hand. Er...well, I don't know what he'll do to you, but you better prepare yourself for the worst. Other than that he is a really nice person and he loves his super strong Slaking."

"S-Slaking? He is a g-gmyleader, right? Sounds n-nice?"

**Brendan**

"Brendan is my childhood friend and I want to see him sometimes."

"Not happening!"

**Ash**

"Ash is my best friend in the whole wide world and ..."

"You're not hanging out with him either. He's got a bad influence on you."

**Brock**

"Am I allowed to visit Brock?"

"No, he is like...old."

**Phantom**

"But Timmy is nice and he is a Coordinator."

"Humor me, May."

**Jealousy**

"You're just like my dad."

"As long as I got you to myself, I think him and I will get along."

**Brianna**

"I don't like when you are flirting with my friends which includes Brianna. She had a crush on you for a long time and she thinks I'm her love-rival or something ..."

"Who is jealous now? How cute but there's no need to be, I like _you_ not – who was that Brianna girl again?"

**Knowledge**

"You are not the like-an-open-book type of guy and I can barely tell what you feel. How am I supposed to know what you think about me? Besides, you barely know anything about me either."

"Your favorite color is red, you love your pokemon as much as you love contests. You are kind-hearted and like to help those in need so that you tend to forget yourself in the progress. Your temper issues are actually cute and I love the way you puff up your cheeks. In a contest you are highly concentrated - most of the time - and believe in the friendship between you and your pokemon. When you smile happily my heart skips a beat and when you smile at _me_ the world turns upside down and I feel like your happy little Skitty who got a new toy to play with..."

**Sarcasm**

"That was sarcasm just now. Don't try to deny it. You wouldn't wanna be like Skitty."

"You asked for it. Although, I admit part of it was too corny."

** Arrogance**

"You are kind of stuck up and I don't like when you act high and mighty."

"At least I have something to be arrogant about."

**Gary**

"Your friend Gary is a player."

"Your point being?"

**Harley**

"Harley is probably the burden life wanted me to carry. It might scare you off that he's popping up randomly and pranks me. It might also – nah, it certainly will occur that you'll be forced to eat his cookies."

"That was your best try and I might reconsider being your boyfriend now. But no, not even that could scare me away from you."

**Seriously?**

"Seriously? You don't mind Harley? I think I'm out of reasons...Well, lemme think... How-"

"..**.**"

"Wow, you're a good kisser."

"Yeah, I know I am."

"Okay, back to the point of your arrogance."


End file.
